


Es solo una noche

by petty1puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Difficult Decisions, Heartbreak, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Second War with Voldemort, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco pasea por los oscuros pasadizos a la luz de la luna, pero no es otra noche más, porque hoy se encuentra junta a la puerta de las decisiones que cambiarán su vida, para bien o para mal.</p><p>Ubicado en el sexto año, con un Draco atrapado que no sabe si continuar con la travesía o cambiar de bando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es solo una noche

Solo una noche, es todo lo que significa el mundo para Draco ahora, la precisa sensación de estar desvaneciéndose lo ha llevado al límite más veces de las que estima conveniente, pero se ha negado a caer por años, como si el aire gélido del ambiente no le afectara a él también, todo esos ojos cargados de odio que lo observaban no han hecho más que torturarlo un poco más de lo que él tiempo lo hace, un poco más de peso para que su cuerpo se hunda lentamente en la blanca nieve, otra rafaga aterradora que roza sus hombros, esa pérdida del sentido de las cosas. Trata de creer que es una noche más, solo una más, pero esa mentira ya no le llega a los ojos, no lo deja aprisionarse en su habitación y cerrar sus ojos, no puede ignorar su alma impotente tratando de ser liberado, y simplemente no puede gritar y despertarlos a todos, no es una simple noche, porque él sólo quiere tratar de sobrevivir, y si no deja que todo eso salga, si no puede vomitar todas esas palabras, quizás mañana ya no pueda sobrevivir, porque en este preciso momento se siente apunto de morir, el veneno ha estado depositado demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo, y ésto es un guerra, pero nada de eso lo afecta tanto como lo que siente ahora mismo.

Deambula en silencio, su piel pálida en contraste con la luna clara que refleja a través de las ventanas, como si la noche estuviera estrellada y fuera lo suficiente hermosa para arreglar todos los problemas, tan sólo si fuera cierto. Luce como un fantasma perdido, recorriendo los pasillos, ¿como una luz tan clara podría albergar realmente una alma oscura?, porque todo en él no es nada más que luz, desde sus piel pálida y su cabello platinado, hasta sus ojos grises que congelan aún en medio del desierto, ojos grises a veces de cristales, a veces llenos de miedo, a veces como dos estrellas cargadas de esperanza, otras pocas veces casi transparentes como sí pudieras alcanzar su alma, pero nadie podrá hacerlo porque se encuentra completamente perdida. Llega a la torre de astronomía, nadie nunca va a ella, mientras cada vez la guerra avanza más y más, ya nadie se detiene a observar las estrellas, como si no sintieran esa inexplicable curiosidad al contemplarlas flotando sin magia alguna. El lo hace a veces, escucha su tintinear, sus susurros estrepitosos, es la luz fugaz que lo sostiene cuando va cayendo, el único hilo que le permite sostenerse a un pedazo de su alma que permanece en paz, pura como la esperanza, aunque ya nadie lo crea, él sigue siendo humano, no ahora, no rodeado de esas personas que esperan que lo congele todo, pero si mientras cierra los ojos e imagina otra vida, puede casi alcanzar ese sueño con sus dedos, una sonrisa cálida y un abrazo reconfortante que lo sostengan, ya casi no puede escuchar el resonar de el sonido de sus palabras afiladas, ni ningunos ojos verdes tratando de matarlo.

Es el momento, su cuerpo lo sabe, pero el ahora es un manojo de pensamientos, de sensaciones, de sueños y realidades, es la unidad entre las luz y la oscuridad, y eso lo ha estado matando por demasiado tiempo, tiene que consumir una de sus personalidades, que día a día luchan por tomar territorio entres su cuerpo, porque mientras toma su varita y apunta alguien con ojos cargados de chispas de hielo, sus manos tiemblan y su estómago se encoge. Es lo que tiene que liberar pero ha retenido por mucho tiempo, no es que quiera liberar lo que lleva por dentro, está demasiado asustado de lo que puede provocar eso, de tomar las decisión incorrecta. 

Es el hilo que lo enreda con su estrella, con su propio nombre, luchando por dentro, su Constelación de Dragón llamándolo, diciéndole que se quede con ellos, entre las vibraciones de las luces parpadeantes en medio del espacio, entre medio de lo bueno. Pero está la otra parte, el sonido de las cadenas recorriendo el suelo, más de mil años de linaje arrastrándose en medio de una mansión siniestra, es lo que lleva en la sangre, una historia de horror donde él es insignificante, es él siendo parte de algo más grande, que le grita que se mantenga en medio de la oscuridad, que él no es el héroe por estos días, le dice que nunca será capaz de olvidar la oscuridad que coagula entre sus venas, mejor que se convierta en el monstruo que todo dicen que él es, así nadie nunca será capaz de hacerle daño.

Las lágrimas brotan sin pedir permiso, sin ninguna excusa, casi no conocen el camino por esas mejillas pálidas y ojeras oscuras, caminan pérdidas asomándose a un nuevo mundo, resbalan por su cuellos y se deslizan hasta llegar al suelo, es el alma blanca que llora, diciendo que los temores son humanos, que lo único que realmente lo mantiene atado a esta soledad es su sangre oscura, es esa la que no los permita dejar entrar, la que no acepta el cariño que alguien pueda ofrecerle. Las lágrima cayendo provocan una sensación cálida, porque un vez quebrado no le tienes tanto miedo a los pedazos rotos esparcidos por el suelo, porque si es capaz de volverse a armar es capaz de todo, podra contra el tiempo, quizás tan solo quizás, pueda permitir dejar llevarse por esas dulces sensaciones, algún día pueda sonreír sin miedo y esperando una sonrisa de vuelta, esas que llegan hasta los ojos, de las que le dice que ha hecho algo bueno, –puede dejarse llevar– suena tan fácil, tan simple. 

El hilo que cuelga entre medio de las estrellas va tejiendo su propia telaraña, poco a poco, lagrima a lagrima, más firme, es la sensación de los sentimientos buenos, de todos eso sentimiento de los que ha estado huyendo, todo lo que esconde, puede dejarse llevar por eso, suena tan sencillo, no entiende porque jamás lo vio ante sus ojos, la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí. La luz parpadeante ya no susurra, le habla alto y dulce y es la sensación más reconfortante que tenido en mucho tiempo, puede sentir cómo su magia flota tranquila, cómo libera el polvo oscuro que lo atormenta, "puedo hacerlo" es lo único que piensa.

Pero no es tan fácil. Cuando las puertas se abren, dos ojos verdes le observan sin ningún disimulo, son sensaciones efímeras, quizás reacciones del destino, quizás es la luz de las estrellas dando otro pequeño empujón, diciéndole que lo único que necesita es estar en el lado bueno.

Son ojos verdes, que muchas veces iluminan, pero que ahora no miran con compasión, camina a pasos lentos pero seguros, el rencor recorre por su mente, duro, tatuado a fuego, son ojos en busca de el señuelo, preparados para un combate, como si no lo viera lo suficiente indefenso. Son ojos espías, esos que buscan otros ojos grises a todas horas, tratando siempre de culpar-lo por algo, una razón más para odiarlo más, siguiendo sus pasos hasta encontrar que traman esas manos pálidas y delgadas. 

Ha estado en el pasillo tratando de esconderse de él mismo, de escapar de las pesadillas que atormentan sus sueños, caminaba tratando de no quedarse dormido, de no someterse ante esos gritos que él escucha en medio de la noche, esconderse de toda la maldad que puede ver, lo ha estado intentando por un par de horas, entre vueltas y vueltas entre los pasillos envuelto de una capa que lo oculta, hasta que ve la tez pálida envuelta en seda, tan sospechoso como las tres de la mañana puede tratarse, recorriendo los pasillos en medio de las torres oscuras con los ojos medio cerrados y la frente fruncida. Le ha seguido lo pasos, y ha llegado a parar a la torre de astronomía , esa en la que ya nadie concurre, "sospechoso" es lo que piensa, pero no se atreve a entrar aún, espera que pase el tiempo, tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo desprevenido y con las manos en la masa, tiempo para abrir la puerta lentamente y observarlo atentamente, para encontrarlo en algo que quizás no era lo que esperaba, pero es suficiente para dejar hervir la rabia, cómo si verlo llora fuera peor que verlo tramando algo malo, como si él no tuviera razones para quebrarse, porque es más de lo que él se merece.

Se acerca con varita en mano, sus pasos son lentos pero firmes, su mirada es dura como siempre que le mira, y solo puede pensar que ahora no es capaz soportar esa mirada, no ahora cuando se está dejando ir, no de él, nunca ha podido soportarla, no cuando sus ojos siempre han brillado con una luz especial, no cuando le ha parecido la persona más torpe y hermosa, todo en él parece guardar secretos, un misterio por cada pedazo de piel que Draco desea descubrir, cada pedazo que desea besar, todo eso que no le pertenece está ahí, parado frente a él, lo observa a través de la lágrimas y parece el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra - el héroe-, Draco desea que estuviera ahí para salvarlo, casi puede imaginar que las cosas terminarán bien, casi deja de ser tan inalcanzable, su más grande deseo cautivo, su más grande sueño, justo ahí frente de él como portador de todas las cosas buenas, todo lo que el mundo no merece, es él. Le contempla en silencio, y sostiene la mirada, tiene miedo a hablar y estropearlo todo, pero no hace falta, siente como el silencio lo acoge, puede sentirlo casi como suyo, pero no.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sus palabras suenan más imponentes de lo que deberían, pero aún así no recibe respuesta, sólo una mirada que lo escanea, una sensación cruza por su pecho cuando se encuentra con esos ojos, ya no los ve tan gris oscuros, le miran como un cristalino gris entre dos ventanas, es una mirada más suave casi muda, pero expresa tanto, son ojos que no conoce, que le observan detenidamente, que lo desnudan, se siente incómodamente atrapado, pero seguro, por primera vez cree que ha sido mala decisión seguirle, está en un cuadro donde no debería estar, observando una figura que no debería ver, una figura que ha visto tantas veces y aún así hoy a la luz de la luna le parece irreconocible, casi le inspira una sensación reconfortante que se asemeja a la sensación de despertar cada mañana y saber que estás vivo, que las pesadillas han acabado, es una sensación atrapante que lo llama en un mudo silencio, es magia escurriendo por todos lados, no lo puede controlar, le llama y él sabe que le pertenece, esa noche esa sensación es suya.

Se agacha, reposando sus rodillas en el frío suelo, así puede observarlo más detenidamente, sus ojos transparentes, esa mirada incógnita que carga, y como impulso propio aparta mechones de plata que caen por su frente y quitas las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, los ojos le miran sorprendidos pero no hay más que eso, sorpresa y quizás un deje rastro de felicidad, pero nada de manotazos apartando su manos, algo dentro de él lo hace continuar, su mano que limpio las lagrimas sigue reposando en la mejilla, es la piel más suave que ha tocado nunca, es precioso, como todo sobre él, es innegable el no admitirlo porque siempre lo ha sido, y ahora más, sin todas esas facciones frías cubriendo su rostro. 

Desliza sus dedos hacía abajo, acaricia los pómulos y baja por el mentón delineando los bordes afilados hasta llegar a la barbilla, reposa su mano ahí y le dirige otra mirada para continuar, hay emociones en esos ojos que no es capaz de explicar, pero no hay murmullos de aprobación. Luego de observarlo por segundos él entreabre sus labios, se siento como un vals, la siguiente señal para el siguiente giro y salto, sus dedo se encaminan solos, subiendo hasta los labios inferiores, igual de suaves que toda su piel pero más rojizos, rojizos, finos y apetecibles, los acaricia con parsimonia, delineando los contornos, acariciando todo lo que su dedo puede tocar y disfrutando de la sensación que le causa, disfruta el sentir la sensación de su respiración al tocar con sus dedos, casi es jodidamente doloroso pensar en dejar de tocar esos labios, pero quiere más, su cuerpo pide más, todo en él grita más, y lo observa fijamente tratando de pedir permiso entreviendo las palabras a través del silencio, acercándose lentamente, acompasando a la melodía sin fondo. Sus respiraciones se juntan casi puedes sentir los labios junto a los suyos, solo un poco más, solo una mirada más y un beso.

Junta sus labios, los mantiene quietos analizando las sensaciones de otros labios junto a los suyos, es casi irreal, como un perfecto paréntesis o una coma, ese surrealismo que le da la confianza para empezar a moverlos, los mueve para bailar juntos al compás de sus respiraciones, su mano se dirige hasta la suave mejilla y por respuesta unas mano se entrelazan detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más al beso, delinea con su lengua el contorno de esos labios para luego empujar un poco más, pidiendo permiso para en entrar en su boca. Esa boca abre paso para su lengua, que entra entre sus labios, la sensación de sentir su lengua jugando con la suya lo llena de una forma que jamás ha sentido antes, es como estar saltando entre nubes sin temor a caerse, en este momento, se siente completo como si nunca nada fuera romperlo, ni el sonido de sus propios pensamientos es capaz de agobiarlo, es un vínculo.

Le atrae por la cintura, pegando sus dos cuerpos mientras sus pechos se golpean, mientras es capaz de sentirlo un poco más cerca, un poco más lejos del frío aire que cubre todas las habitaciones, un poco más cerca de unir sus palpitaciones, sus latidos conectados como si fuera tan solo uno. De pronto el rubio trepa hacia él, acomodándose entre medios de sus piernas, todo en él es huesos y curvas, puntas afiladas donde poder colgarse, preciosamente delicado y masculino, un sueño precioso, y Harry solo puede preguntarse porque no lo vio antes, como se puede vivir sin acariciar una piel tan suave, sin recorrer con las palmas los recovecos entre su caderas y cintura, hasta el sabor de su saliva parece exquisita, exotíca.

Todo sube de temperatura, no algo caliente, lo caliente nunca a sido esencial para él, lo caliente arde y grita sin frenos. Esto solo es cálido, silenciosos como dos gotas de lluvia deslizándose entre ventanales de alguna casa en el campo, es cálido porque no le arde ni le quema, lo reconforta como pocas cosas lo han hecho, todo es tan cálido, todo equivalente pero no igualitario.

Las caricias bajan, igual que los besos, lo único que puede pensar es en más piel para tocar, para besar, por la mandíbula, entre medio del mentón y la manzana de Adán, como moras por las clavículas, un pequeño gemido por aquí y una lengua bajando por el pecho por allá, otro suspiro entre medio gemidos y pezones. Una polera sacada apuradamente caí en el suelo, un pecho más desnudo y más cerca de amontonarse el uno contra el otro, muchos besos repartidos y la sensación de estarse desvaneciendo, como aquellos dientes de león que desaparecen entre medio del viento con un soplido firme corriendo entre el césped y por el cielo desaparecen..

Era un sube y baja de respiraciones, la ropa caí y se unía a otra, entre medios de charcos de telas y magia, entre rituales de primero la polera, los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, primero tu no yo, o lo que toquen primero mis manos por qué de todas formas todo terminará en suelo lo que no es nada bueno, porque cuidado con se te caigan los corazones, recuerda que ayer los metiste en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. 

Manos deslizándose abajo y más abajo, tocando la capa de vello que baja por el ombligo, pieles combinadas en sintonía, los vellos de hilo de plata cosidos mirando la luna, los vellos morenos como el café amargo turbado por la leche tibia y una película de 1970 que paseaba por los musicales de "Grease", las alarmantes peleas en "The Deer hunter" y una sentimental y neurótica "Annie Hall".

Los dedos ya no rozaban ni contemplaban, palmas firmes que saboreaban la excitación del otro, pieles cálidas pero que irritaban al compás de los movimientos, emboscadas de satisfacción en oleadas de excitación, y todo era agarrar, tirar y sollozar, siempre en busca de un poco más de piel que tocar, porque no parecía nunca ser suficiente, todo era nuevo, frágil y poderoso, tenían miedo que todo se desvaneciera en sus manos, tan pronto y tan fugaz como llego.

Todas las piezas encajaban por sí solas, un tick tack de un reloj sonaba vez que las tuercas giraban cada medio segundo, un ah y un oh, graves y agudos, unas súplicas, unos cuantos favores por aquí. Todo era estrecho como las esquinas en las calles de venecia, todo sentimental y bonito, movimientos claros y susurros al oído, todo muy sincero sin palabras falsas que lo arruinan todo, sin abrumadores "te amos" en medio de lenguas y bocas, pero aun así sin quitar las sensación ensordecedora de sus cuerpos encajados, todo seco y fluido a la vez, como una piedra envuelta en plástico bajo el agua. Sensaciones etéreas que divagaban entre las piernas plateadas que encajaban en una cintura huesuda, lenguas encajadas en paladares, y ojos grises encajados en las pestañas largas y marrones, que todo se tratase de encajar con todo.

Todo parece suave por un instante, todo lo que roza es piel suave, ojos suaves, es suave hasta el último gemido que sale de sus labios, como un pequeño vals, donde los violines tocan más agudos y los violoncellos crean las armonía junto al contrabajo, un grito y unas manos aferrándose a una espalda, aferrarse a algo mucho más allá de todo ello, aferrarse a una esperanza. Pero incluso las cosas suaves llegan a irritar, rozan y rozan hasta que dejan tu piel rojiza y dolorida, hasta que te das cuenta que hasta las cosas más suaves te pueden dañar, hasta que te das cuenta que hasta las más hermosas sinfonías terminan, y el silencio es estrepitoso y tenso, porque ya no queda nada más.

Le mira a los ojos y es cómo reflejarse en una cuchara de plata, ve su pelo desparramado tocando sus hombros, sus hombros que contrastan con su pelo azabache que a la vez contrastan con un pelo plateado. Todo contrasta con todo, pero el problema está en que no es capaz de mezclarse, y ese sentimiento lo repugna, porque ellos solo chocan pero son incapaces de llegar hasta el otro, es todo muros y paredes amplias, nada de lo que disolverse y ninguna puerta por donde entrar. Le mira fijamente sin contemplar sus hermosas facciones, está más preocupado de hallar un poco de bondad que de encontrar todo esa maldad de la que se espera.

Se siente nauseabundo, su mente gira y gira, todo va dando vueltas y de repente es volver a estar fuera del cuadro, observando los colores del paisaje que contrarrestan tanto con todo lo que anhela, vista que observa pero nunca entiende, y todo da vueltas y vueltas sintiéndose cada vez más repulsivo. 

Su mirada se vuelve severa y sus labios se fruncen, está frustrado por dejarse llevar por sus propios impulsos, su propia mente a sido engañada por un poco de placer, y se siente como estar vendiéndole su alma al diablo, un poco humillado por creer tan solo un segundo en lo que esos ojos grises decían, al final es solo una noche, todos pueden fingir por una noche, pero no por años, y conoce esos ojos por tanto tiempo que no debería dejarse engañar por lo que reflejan entre la luz de la luna, debe recordarse que ha visto esos ojos todos los días durante más de seis años, esos ojos debe recordar, los duros e insensibles a todas horas, porque esos son los ojos de realidad, esos que no mienten (aunque lo hacen).

Se aparta bruscamente, antes de dirigirle una última mirada, antes de dejarse engañar un poco más por esos ojos que parecen confundidos, fascinarse un segundo más por su piel sedosa, y por lo precioso que se ve al contrarrestar con las frías baldosas, casi puede sentirse cálido. Pero no se miente más, fija su vista en su ropa para empezar a recogerla, viste apuradamente porque no quiere estar más tiempo en esa habitación junto a él, sus zapatos quedan desabrochados y la capa mal puesta, pero no parece importarle y mientras que se dirige a la puerta se aferra firmemente a la varita que está en su bolsillo, y huye sin mirar atrás.

Lo primero que cree es haber perdido la cabeza, que su mente le está jugando una mala pasada, todo es tan surrealista que casi puede ahogarse en ello, pero no. Lo segundo que hace es quedarse absorbido en la nada, en un estado inconsciente donde su alma se separa de su mente. Lo tercero que ocurre es que su magia comienza a fallar, vidrios rompiéndose. libro que vuelan y mesas que se estrechan. Pero lo que realmente pasa es el sentimiento de dolor inundando su corazón, tan palpable y real que Draco puede decir dónde comienza y como jamás termina, puede decir como deshace las coberturas hasta petrificarlo.

***

Le toma tres días asimilarlo todo, cuando lo hace el tiempo, el espacio y las estrellas desaparecen. Se deshizo de tres días de su vida atrapado entre sus sábanas, quieto y pensante, vio el proceso de su alma quebrarse, de su amor romperse, y la rabia intensa a unos ojos verdes, ojos mentirosos y culpables, culpables de llegar en el peor momento para destruirlo y quitarle lo único de humanidad que le quedaba.

le quería desde la primera vez que lo vio, incluso cuando se tratase de una forma inconsciente, permaneció tanto tiempo entre sus pensamientos, hubo tanto dolor entre cada mirada de odio, entre cada decepción, y el solo quería un leve rastro de aprobación en ese rostro, siempre mantuvo la esperanza que le dirigiera que si veía algo bueno en el, que era más que ropa costosa y egocentrismo, sino que había un ser humano inteligente y sarcástico pero a la vez frágil y amable que se estaba perdiendo entre todas esas capaz que la guerra había formado. Tuvo la esperanza hasta en el último momento, casi creyó escuchar las palabras entre el viento, pero no era más que otra broma, otra ilusión que terminaba en tragedia, otra forma cruel de recordarle a que parte del mundo pertenecía, que al final contaba más como apellido que como mago, contaba más como ser malvado que como humano.

Lo había querido por tanto tiempo, y ahora solo quiere jamás haberlo ni siquiera imaginado, lo habían humillado, le había hecho creer que todo estaría bien, como si no estuviera cerca de quemarse con el fuego verde, como si incluso él tuviera una oportunidad de redimirse y poder hacer lo que creía correcto y seguir a su corazón. Pero los malos nunca dejan de serlo incluso si sólo están perdidos y abandonados, incluso cuando nadie es capaz de llegar a conocerlos o entenderlos, incluso cuando lo único malo que has hecho es seguir un ideal que desde que se nace se promueve, mientras al único que realmente has dañado a sido a ti mismo. Ha estado durante toda una guerra con la pistola cargada mirando como todos se matan entre todos, mientras que él permanecía sentado inmóvil sin poder disparar a nadie, sin poder creer en su propio bando, sin ser consciente que es lo único que tiene, lo único que lo acepta. Se arrepiente tanto.

Pero ahora sabe que todos esperan que fracase, que se hunda en el mismo pozo que se hunden todos, entre la cueva de los monstruos, ahora sabe sabe que no importa cuánto él lo quiera, porque nunca se trato de él, no importa si no fracasa siempre perderá. Así que el luchara, matará y fracasará, mientras su propia alma se desvanece y su mente desaparece, porque sabe que es una bomba de tiempo y en la batalla final explotará, entre medio del linaje, la sangre malvada, entre los últimos rastros de piedad desvanecida, entre la carne fría y sin ningún lamento.

Cuando nadie llorara su pérdida, cuando su cuerpo arda entre las victorias, el fuego como profundo odio y todas esas personas anhelando su muerte. Porque hoy muere Draco mientras nace un Malfoy, el linaje de la sangre y dolor continua, porque todo lo demás está perdido cuando sus ojos solo se vuelven hielo y témpano y todo rastro de sentimiento desaparece.  
(el lado oscuro gana cuando la luz se desvanece)

**Author's Note:**

> nadie sabe qué es esto, ni yo lo sé os aseguro.  
> la principal idea era darle este final, pero dude mucho en hacerlo, porque es algo complicado pero bueno al final me desquite con él por mis malos días.
> 
> además estoy preparando algo largo y triste pero final feliz, y si me gusta el angst porque es vida y lagrimas, así que no se cuando subire algo más, porque me da pena todo y soy muy mala en escribir y lo odio, aunque quiero hacer otro oneshot pero cuando estén grande y aún no se como terminarlo si bien o mal, pero no tipo mal como este, solo que se enojen y no acaben juntos por x persona.
> 
> de todas formas quiero decirle a la persona que me inspiró todo esto que me gustaría que no lo hubieras hecho, se que no lo sabes, pero has hecho un quiebre en todo lo que construí para ti, se que es una forma cobarde de desquitarme, pero que más voy a hacer, abrir una herida para que, las cosas ya están dadas, estas con otra persona y estás construyendo el mundo feliz que no pude darte, y quizás es mi culpa por nunca ser clara, por dar las cosas por sentadas y nunca aclarar nada, pero pensé que era una forma fácil para no desparramar todo, para no arruinarte un poco más la vida, para que no tuvieras problemas con tus padres, pero Dios como por aquella pelea acabó todo y aún así me tratas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, cuando aún guardo nuestras fotos en el celular, cuando hace menos de tres meses que te bese, y yo tan cobarde para no decir nada, ni un que paso con nosotras, ni un pense que teniamos algo, y si tan solo se tratasen de meses, pero yo no pienso que sea así, dos años al bolsillo y no importa nada, total tu no tienes que recoger ningún pedazo roto y solo ser feliz, gracias por no importarte nada y que seas feliz.
> 
> espero opiniones y comentarios y sobre que os guste y que no me hagan mucho caso.


End file.
